Breaking her Skin, Breaking her Will
by Aiko of the Akatsuki
Summary: Breaking Kagome could be the answer to cleaving the bond between her and Inu Yasha in two; Naraku captures her and brutally rapes her in an attempt to sever her connection with the cursed half-demon. Lemon, One-shot, Rated M for Rape, Bondage, Violence


**Breaking her Skin, Breaking her Will**

**Author's Note: Written upon request, I present to you a Kagome and Naraku rape scene. How far can Kagome go before she is broken entirely? Read it, struggle, squirm, and see. Force, passion, blood, sex, and dark intentions await you, my dears. Please, don't hesitate to delve your teeth into this bitter little lemon—the repulsive after-taste is worth it.**

**

* * *

**

_~Excruciating pain binds her to his will,_

_Vanity vanquishes vengeance,_

_Force is a breaking thrill._

_Bow before him,_

_Don't be dim.~_

_

* * *

_Bare branches rattled as Kagome sat perched atop a tree, bow drawn, ready to kill. Shippo was shivering below her, whimpering as the wind grazed his little cheeks. Sango and Miroku readied themselves, while Inu Yasha stood in the middle of the smoking rubble, Tetsusaiga drawn, smoke billowing across the battlefield.

"Show yourself Naraku!" Inu Yasha snarled into the wind, baring his fangs.

No response.

Grip tightening on the bow in her hand, Kagome bit down on her lower lip. Fighting Naraku seemed almost pointless now. He always seemed to slip by them, no matter how many times he was cornered or how many times they thought they had defeated him. Was it all for nothing?

_No. No, it isn't all for nothing. _Kagome swallowed hard, grimacing. _It's all for her. For Kikyo._

Detestation swelled within her heart. Jealousy constricted tight within the confines of her chest. Her eyes dropped to the broken ground as the chilling breeze tousled her hair. Inu Yasha would always want Kikyo. It wasn't fair. And it hurt. _So_ _badly_. Was she not worth it? Was she not good enough? Of course she wasn't. Not compared to Kikyo. The thought made her blood boil.

_I love him so much and he's so blinded by his obsession with her that he can't see it._

_God damn it! I come here and leave my own life to be a part of his!_

_My feelings for him just grow stronger and stronger._

_Why can't he see how much he matters?_

_I just wish he felt the same._

"Stop being such a coward!" Inu Yasha shouted, diverting Kagome's attention. "Where are you?"

A cold, demonic cackle rang throughout the air.

"Right here."

On cue, a fist slammed into the earth, its ungodly power wrenching the land in two. It was an attack from Naraku. He was back in action. Inu Yasha immediately started swinging wildly in the attacker's direction, yelling and slicing savagely. Sango hopped onto Kirara, grabbing her Boomerang Bone, and left Miroku to fend for himself, trusting that he would be fine. Shippo ran and took cover under a patch of bushes, burrowing his tiny head into the ground.

"Die!" Inu Yasha screamed, driving the force of the Tetsusaiga at Naraku. "Damn you bastard!"

Kagome watched arm trembling as she drew back the bow-string.

_All this just so he can avenge Kikyo._

_It puts all of us in so much danger!_

_And he keeps me because…_

…_I look like her._

The knot twisting in Kagome's stomach was sickening.

_That horrible woman._

_If it weren't for her, Inu…_

Kagome stopped to duck as a rock hurtled past her head.

Debris was flying everywhere. Kagome shielded her eyes with her arm, recoiling as a branch slapped her across the face, cutting into her cheek. She repositioned herself, aiming her bow at the nearest billowing cloud, wincing at the sharp pain biting into her face. She immediately looked to see if Inu Yasha was all right. She could breathe again when she saw him staggering to his feet.

"So this is where you've been hiding."

Two hands fell upon her waist and she gasped.

A cold sweat pricked the back of her neck as she felt his breath fan hotly against the back of her neck, setting each nerve wild. The voice was only far too familiar; she knew exactly who it was. _Naraku! _She wanted to puke. His hands were on her waist and moving up her body, gripping her possessively. Fear choked her and she wanted to scream Inu Yasha's name. But how would she escape?

Flinching, Kagome turned to meet a pair of glimmering red eyes and a lustful leer.

Bile lurched up her throat and she screamed, "_Inu Yasha!"_

Another bombastic display of terrible power and sound, and Kagome lost consciousness.

* * *

Everyone regrouped after the dust settled, spiraling to the ground.

"Ugh…damn him! Kagome? Kagome?"

Inu Yasha was storming across the battleground, eyes wild. Where was she? He turned his head from side to side, mane of white hair flailing with his gaze. She was nowhere to be found. He went to the tree she had used to shoot from and his eyes trailed to the wreckage beneath it.

There her bow lay, split in two, and splintered into slivers.

Realization struck Inu Yasha like a cold blow to the head.

Sango and Miroku came running, horrified.

"Where is she, Inu Yasha?"

Tension building, Inu Yasha gripped his fists tightly, rage unraveling across his face. Sango and Miroku both shirked back, and Shippo came to a screeching halt behind his companions. Hot-blooded ire flowed through Inu Yasha's veins as he hissed one livid word:

"_Naraku!_"

* * *

Kagome awoke with blinking eyes, trying to see past the haze clouding her gaze. When she went to rub her eyes, she found chains clanking and her hands halting. Gasping aloud, she glanced up.

She was chained to a dungeon wall.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake, Kagome."

Jerking her head up in the direction where the voice was coming from, Kagome found Naraku staring down at her, hungrily licking his lips. Fear pulsed through her veins. She struggled not to show the horror unfolding in her heart as she recklessly demanded, "Release me, you bastard!" She threw her head forward in an act of assertion. "You can't keep me here! Let me go!"

"You are not in charge here," Naraku laughed darkly. "I will do as I'd like with you."

Kagome scoffed haughtily, trying to hide her trembling. "You will not! Inu Yasha will rescue me!"

Her heart leapt up her throat as Naraku knelt beside her, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt and pulling her face to his. As soon as they locked eyes, her façade fell. Immediately. He looked at her like he wanted to devour her. There was lust, hideous intentions in those eyes.

It chilled her to her core.

"No! Stay away!" Kagome slammed her eyes shut and threw her face behind her shoulder.

Seizing her chin, Naraku callously yanked her face back to his, smirking at her feisty behavior. He knew she was afraid. He could feel it when she looked at him like that; so hopeless, so vulnerable. "You will do as I command you to." Naraku noticed her distinct similarities to Kikyo and it made a victorious warmth burn within him. Part of him longed for Kagome, simply for the pleasure of throwing it in Inu Yasha's face; she looked _so _much like Kikyo. Forcing her to have sex with him was such a temptation.

Chains rattled and the thought of fucking her became realer.

"What do you want from me?"

Kagome's small, pleading voice caught Naraku's attention. A delighted shiver danced up his spine as his tongue swept out from between his lips. She sounded so bitter; but there was definitely fear, sadness, and realization coating that whimper. It turned him on. He wanted to break her, make her scream his name, bend her to his will; utterly destroy her as he wanted to do with Kikyo!

Control lost with insane passion, Naraku wrenched Kagome forward by her shirt, ripping the fabric.

She let out a piercing, horrified cry.

It had begun.

Repulsion shot through her body like an arrow. Naraku reached over to the wall and swiftly broke her shackles, then taking her and throwing her face-first into the floor. Lip bloody and broken, Kagome felt fury flame within her, but it was doused by dolor as soon as she flipped onto her back to face her attacker. Naraku seized the front of her shirt again and threw her against the wall.

Naraku sneered, "You know you want me to fuck you senseless, wench."

His cold hand reached into Kagome's shirt, latching onto her bra and what remained of her blouse simultaneously, and then wrenched it from her body. The fabric gave way to his monster strength without a struggle and Kagome felt helpless as her breasts were exposed. Naraku laughed cruelly, making the bile in her throat burn. She tried to fight against him as he held her hands above her head, staring lasciviously at her breasts. They were ample, round and untouched; so desirous. Just looking at her tightening nipples made him want to clamp his mouth around her mounds as heat flooded his cock.

Desire dictated his deeds. Naraku wanted to take this woman and break her thoroughly. He would touch and torture every part of her body. He looked at her face and her lips were trying to form angry words but she was at his mercy. He was in control and he would make her know it.

Grabbing her face and constricting his grip, Naraku hissed, "Comply and you won't be harmed."

Unreadable terror passed over Kagome's face as she was led, topless, to another room. As they walked, Naraku suddenly threw her against the wall, slamming her chest against the hard, rough surface. One hand slammed her wrist above her head painfully, while the other went to her ass, squeezing the supple flesh possessively. Tears trickled down her cheeks as Naraku ripped her skirt and panties the same way he ripped her bra and blouse; his fingers roughly prodded her back entrance.

"_NO!_" Kagome screamed, trying to jerk back. "Stop! Stop, stop, stop!"

"Silence little bitch!"

A hard slap went across Kagome's ass and she threw her head back, crying out loudly. One finger forced its way into her tight asshole, bringing her to a new level of pain and discomfort. He was forcing it in and because she wasn't relaxed, the pain was tenfold worse than it would have been. Naraku began thrusting his finger in and out, listening to her horrific screams of agony.

"It hurts! Stop! I'm _begging_ you, please, please stop!"

Pleading only encouraged him to keep going. A second finger joined the first.

"No!" Her shrill screams echoed throughout the room and corridor. "Stop! Stop!"

The palm of Naraku's hand was ramming mercilessly against her red-stained butt-cheek as rivulets tarnished her flushed face. She could feel his finger going in and out of her tight hole and by gods, it hurt more than any pain she had ever experienced. He was digging into her, shoving his fingers where they weren't meant to fit. But her cries only excited him. He thrust his fingers in, hard, and pushed them as far in as they would go, watching Kagome moan aloud and press her breasts against the wall.

Dark bliss.

Such a beautiful image.

Yanking his fingers out, Naraku grabbed Kagome's shoulder and threw her like a little doll onto the stone table behind them. Kagome's head rebounded but, to her dismay, she retained consciousness. He pulled her arms out and strapped each of her limbs down, leaving her to struggle against unbreakable bonds. Her naked form was all his to ogle at.

Bare, pale breasts now reddened with scratches called to him. Fluids were trickling from her crying cunt.

He wanted to fuck her until she screamed bloody murder.

Writhing, struggling, Kagome thrust her chest up, breasts heaving; she tried to bring her knees together, body trembling—this made Naraku's erection bulge uncontrollably. He was going to have her. He was going to fuck every wet little hole the whore had to offer; he would make her his whore! At the point, she had no choice but to succumb to his desires.

With a lazy roll of his shoulders, the top of his garb was gone. "Tell me Kagome; are you a virgin?"

Fear and intense dread doused the earlier flame in her voice. "Y-you wouldn't dare!"

Unfastening his obi, Naraku grinned sickly as his throbbing penis was revealed.

Eyes widening in absolute horror, Kagome released a short cry at the sight.

Cold laughter left his lips. "I know, big, isn't it? This will hurt."

Pupils contracting, Kagome shook her head numbly.

A whimper wilted against her tongue. "No..."

But it was too late; Naraku wanted her.

He would have her.

Throwing himself on top of Kagome's trembling, hysteric frame, Naraku listened delightedly as she screamed and sobbed, "Get off me! Stop! Don't touch me! Please, please, _please_!" Turned on by both her begging and pain, Naraku grabbed her breast, pressing into her nipple with his sharp nail. He rubbed his aching erection demandingly between her thighs, breathing hotly and humidly against her face, biting lasciviously at her tender neck.

He was leaving deeper marks than anyone had on her.

Tears streamed from Kagome's eyes as Naraku continued defiling her prone form, both his hands gripping her thighs and buttocks tightly. Here she was, restrained, as blood trickled down her pale skin, her flesh being corrupted beyond recognition. She cried louder to make him stop, but he only persisted more violently, breaking her skin and will. He gnawed at her collar bones, blood running down her breasts. He hungrily licked the blood trail down between her soft mounds and then jerked his head towards a nipple, latching on with his teeth.

"Oh god, stop! _Stop!_" Kagome wailed as her helpless nipple fell prey to his canines.

"No!" Naraku fumed passionately, enjoying her torture. "I will have you!"

Switching breasts, Naraku painfully started to suck on her other erect nipple, sending raw pain searing throughout Kagome's body. His nails dug deeper into her thighs and he began pushing his member harder against her soft skin, reminding her of her fate. The more he mauled her breast the more he wanted to see her torn in two with more sexual agony. Driving her over the edge with a sharp bite, he sank his teeth into her nipple just enough to leave it attached.

"It hurts, it _hurts! _Leave my breasts alone!" Kagome bawled, violation vindicating her anguish.

Darkly, Naraku sneered, "Do you think I care, little mortal?" He slapped her breasts excruciatingly hard as they flaccidly rebounded off his touch. "I will touch you however and _wherever _I please!" Iron grip locking onto her breast, he brought his face close to hers, gripping her neck with his other hand. "You will do whatever I want, wench!" He slapped her breasts again, leaving four long, jagged scratches. "I don't think you completely understand your position, you are _mine_ now!"

Evil dominating his movements, Naraku plunged his fingers into Kagome's tight, wet vagina without warning, his nails breaking through her skin.

The bloodcurdling screams and slams pierced the darkness.

* * *

Inu Yasha's hair stood on end and his senses started to prickle. Danger was taunting Kagome, tormenting her. He could feel it in every fiber of his being. Jerking his head back to Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo, Inu Yasha hollered, "Come on! That bastard has Kagome and we need to stop him!"

Dread and doubt were mirrored in Miroku and Sango's glances.

They feared they were already too late.

* * *

Tears and blood burst from Kagome as her agonized voice reverberated throughout the halls.

"Stop! _PLEASE! GET OUT OF ME!_"

Laughing loudly and triumphantly, Naraku shouted, "There! How do you like _this?" _His fingers thrust into Kagome's womanhood again, deeper than they had with the first strokes, and she was screaming her lungs out. Naraku continued slamming his fingers in and out of her damp pussy; the strong odor of female fluids mixed with blood pervaded the musty air. Naraku could feel his length ache, craving satisfaction. He thrust his fingers as far as they would reach, scraping up Kagome's inner walls, and listened to the death of a shriek escape her lips.

Kagome was crying when Naraku removed his soiled fingers from her depths.

"Don't keep going, stop, I can't take this!" Kagome choked out.

Her desperation spoke to him; she still had slight hope.

Heat and blood brought his cock to full attention.

Fear flashed through Kagome's terrified orbs as Naraku moved predatorily slow on his knees, bringing his cock to her face. A curt, contemptuous demand exited his mouth: "Suck me." Her mouth hardened into a tight line as she sniveled; she didn't want to accept his cock into any part of her. She couldn't. Naraku leered at her, "Do you want me to _force _your mouth open, wench?" With wet fingers, Naraku wrenched open Kagome's jaw and forced his cock down her throat, slamming it into her mouth.

Immediately, Kagome started to choke and splutter.

Bringing his hips up and down in a suffocating movement, Naraku forced his cock into her mouth. Kagome gagged, almost vomited, and couldn't taste anything but his sweat-stained cock and her own blood. His head was grinding into the back of her throat, her only oxygen the gasps he gave her.

Acceptance was her only option.

She was sickened.

Humiliated.

Broken.

Red eyes gleamed. "Move your tongue!" Naraku snapped. "Move your mouth around my cock or I'll drive it through your skull!" Doing as the demon ordered, Kagome swirled her tongue around his penis, sucking it in with the movements of his thrust. Pre-cum trickled and burned down her throat. His loose balls beat against her face and nausea prodded her stomach. This was more than she could bear; it was destroying her. Naraku continued even more capriciously now that his conquest was complete.

In and out, his hard, thick member entered and exited her mouth.

Kagome was trapped in a daze, her eyes empty with sorrow.

His cock didn't stop until he explosively ejaculated.

Pulling away to eye the remains of the prisoner he had claimed, Naraku was pleased to see that she had given up hope and unfastened her bonds. Limply, her wrists fell away from them. Naraku released a shrill cackle of glee and seized a fistful of Kagome's sweat-drenched hair and threw her to the floor where her body lay stiller than a corpse.

"Have you given up already?" Naraku taunted, bringing her face to his.

A fine sheen of tears coated Kagome's dull eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes," Naraku smiled.

Lids fell over Kagome's eyes briefly and she opened them to find her body giving in; Naraku had won. She was thrown against a wall and her legs were forced apart; the gap was soon filled with Naraku's hips and his penis was being thrust up her vagina. Pain beyond her comprehension physically broke her and she had forgotten how it felt to cry, how it felt to tremble.

There was only dark excruciation.

As Naraku fucked Kagome's pussy, his respires scorching her neck, thoughts of Kikyo distracted him briefly. He imagined Kagome was Kikyo, finally surrendering her body, mind, and soul to his eternal captivity. He just couldn't wait to make her vagina explode with his remaining seed. As he rammed up and into Kagome, his length shoving brutally past her collapsed walls, he uttered a cry composed of his beloved's name as he came: "_KIKYO!"_

Kagome snapped and the tears cascaded down her sullen cheeks.

As Naraku came, however, the door detonated with a thunderous bang. Instantly, Naraku stopped, wide-eyed, and withdrew himself from Kagome.

Gaze murderous, Inu Yasha entered the dungeon chambers.

Kagome looked over at him, half-dead and wondering why he had come. From beneath the haze in her eyes, she could see him brandishing Tetsusaiga, but she could barely distinguish him as the man she wanted to save her. Where he stood there was a crimson figure with silvery hair.

Inu Yasha was livid, pissed beyond recognition; a frightening force that alarmed Naraku.

His lethal voice echoed in her mind as the darkness devoured her for the last time.

"You fucking bastard—first Kikyo, now Kagome? You're_ DEAD!"_

More tears slipped from Kagome's sockets.

Comfort arrived in unconsciousness.

* * *

"Kagome?"

Leaning over the woman whose face was bashed and bruised, Inu Yasha stared over her in the shack he had found with Miroku and Sango. Concealed by a drape, Kagome's nude figure was hidden. Taking a lit candle, Inu Yasha gently pried the blanket away to see her wounds.

He wanted to die.

Mangled horribly underneath the cloth, was her body. Lacerations covered her flesh, contusions discolored her skin; and he hadn't been able to prevent it. Inu Yasha cursed himself and called Sango in to tend to Kagome's injuries. Sango quietly obliged. As the dark-haired woman bandaged and worked silently, Kagome's eyelids slowly fluttered open.

She saw Inu Yasha first.

* * *

Outside the shack, Miroku and Shippo stood in the cold. Shippo murmured, "Do you think Kagome's going to be okay? She looked like she was in really bad condition." Miroku shook his head indicating that he didn't know. Tears welled in Shippo's jewel-like eyes. "I wish we could help her. I just want her to wake up and smile again."

Miroku sighed sadly, "Me too Shippo, me too."

It was silent for only a minute before there was a sudden scream: "_GET OUT! DON'T TOUCH ME! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!_"

Miroku and Shippo jumped and turned to see Sango tripping over to them, a red mark marring her face. Miroku ran to her and examined her cheek, taking her hand in his. Alarm shook Sango and confusion widened the monk's eyes. "Sango! What happened...?"

* * *

Violence was all that remained. Kagome shook her head at Inu Yasha as he tried to come near her again, a bleeding scratch beneath his chin. The female was backed against the wall, panting, eyes bloodshot. Like an animal, she hissed and screeched when he drew near.

"_Don't come near me_."

Halting momentarily, Inu Yasha emptily spoke her name, "Kagome?" He reached towards her, but he could've sworn he saw her bristle. There was no welcoming in her face, no gentility in her eyes, no softness to her voice.

His question was answered.

* * *

**Author's Note: Conclusion reached. I hope you enjoyed this story, please, don't hesitate to review.**


End file.
